2 out of 3 lab rats
by katieroselovesrugby18
Summary: Mr Davenport's friend pays a visit to look at some of his work. In result he ends up taking home a lab rat. What will happen? How will the others react?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Basically, I have no idea what I am doing, and this is my first time writing a fan fiction. Enjoy! (::) (Cookie!) xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story : D (::) xxxx**

Chase's POV

"Chase," I heard someone calling me. "Chase, Big D says get up!" I grumbled something along the lines of, "iontwannagedup," Just then the door of capsule swung open and I fell onto the floor in a very ungraceful manner. "Ouch, what the heck Leo!" Leo stood there, with a smirk spreading across his face. "Come on dude, we are going to be late for school," I got up, seeing both Adam and Bree's capsules empty and followed Leo out of the lab.

"Hey, Leo?" I said, "Hmm?" He looked up, for a brief second before he went back to texting. That kid hadn't been off his phone in a week. "How come you care if we are late to school?" A blush crept on to his cheek. "No reason," He replied in an unusually high voice. I raised my eyebrows at him. Leo sighed, "I want to get there and surprise Janelle." I held back a laugh, "Good luck with that,"

When we reached school, I had English first period, with Bree. Bree was really beautiful, and as much as I hated to admit it, she had boys drooling over her constantly. I couldn't help but feel the need to protect her. But that was just a brotherly feeling right? Even though we weren't really related, but grown in tubes from different DNA.

Just as we took our seats, Ethan came up behind Bree and hugged her from behind. "Hey you," he said smiling. Bree smiled back, "Hey Ethan." For some reason I felt like smashing Ethan's head to a pulp, but resisted that urge as the teacher walked in.

The day felt like it took forever to pass, no matter where I went I seemed to run into to Bree and Ethan acting like a stupid, love struck couple. Finally lunch came around and I slammed my locker in frustration.

"Hey, what's up with you?" said Adam walking towards me. "It's nothing really, I just keep seeing that Ethan guy everywhere." Adam looked at me and said in a very obvious way, "Well he is Bree's boyfriend," I flinched as he said "boyfriend". "No way?! You soooo like Bree, but Bree's going out with Ethan. Even if she wasn't you wouldn't want to ask her out because you're afraid of being rejected, and you are so jealous of Ethan right now, that's why you slammed your locker." I stared at him in shock. "Adam you can barely spell your name right how did you manage to come up with that?" Adam looked offended, "Hey, I so have smartses, and I am good at reading people's emotions."

I decided not to argue with Adam even though it was preposterous that I would ever like Bree. We sat down at a table and saw a grumpy Leo storm towards us. "Hey Leo what's wrong? Oh wait, why doesn't Adam guess since he is so good at reading people's emotions." I said sarcastically, "What's up with Mr cranky pants?" said Leo, "He is jealous because he likes Bree and she's going out with Ethan." Adam stated. "CHASE LIKES B-," I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. "I do not!" or do I? No, bad chase, you don't like Bree, wait why am I talking to myself in the third person? "Do you actually chase?" Leo asked, "I don't know…. I mean of course I don't," I tried to cover up, but they both knew better.

"So Leo I can tell you're also having trouble in Lady Land." Leo gave Adam a weird look before answering, "Yeah, this morning I was waiting for Janelle by her locker when I saw her making out with this guy at the water fountain." He sighed. "Sorry Leo," I said, "Don't worry, you-," I stopped. At another table in the cafeteria, Bree was sitting on Ethan's lap, and they were kissing. They obviously would have kissed tons considering they were dating but I didn't think I would have to witness it. I stood up, "I need to go for a walk." I walked out of the cafeteria.

Bree's POV

I walked into the cafeteria ready to meet Ethan. He has been so sweet recently! He called me over to his table with his friends. "Hey Eth-," he suddenly pulled me into his lap and kissed me. I was shocked and I stood up, "Ethan!" "What?" he said. He was obviously trying to show off in front of his friends. I sighed, "Nothing." I sat down beside him and was rather bored, as he talked to his friends the whole way through lunch.

"Hey guys ready to walk home?" said Leo, as he approached me, Adam and Chase. I noticed that Chase had been avoiding my eye, and was being unusually quiet. We just walked out of the school gates when Ethan came running up to me, "Hey baby, want a ride home?" I looked at Ethan, "Well actually I said I would walk ho-," He smirked, "Of course you want a ride," He grabbed my hand and basically pulled me to the car.

The journey was silent, with only the radio making a sound, suddenly, "Here we are Bree, babe. By the way there's a party this Saturday want to come?" He was smiling that gorgeous smile I loved but suddenly I said, "Sorry can't, I have… got… that, uh thing!" Why on earth was I saying no? To Ethan!?

"Oh that's cool, I guess I will see you later." He basically gave me a look that said this conversation is over.

I entered the house to find it empty and sat down on the sofa and briefly closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt myself drifting off.

I was in a dream, I heard a faint voice, calling me. I smiled, "Ethan?" The voice grew fainter. I followed the direction I heard the voice from. I turned around, it was Chase. "Chase?" He smiled at me. He took my hand and said to me, "I love you Bree." Now I was confused, but for some odd reason I felt over joyed.

"Bree! BREE! Wake up!" I woke up, Chase standing next to me. Remembering my dream I blushed deeply. "Come on Bree, we need to go down to the lab Mr Davenport wants to have a meeting. Now." I got up and we made our way down to the lab.

**End of chapter 1! :D Please leave comments of your opinion or ways I can try to make it better (::) xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: chapter 2 yey! (::) (::) (::) :D enjoy !**

Adam's POV

"Okay guys," Big D started to talk but I wasn't really listening. I wonder what it would be like to be a butterfly. I would be really pretty…..

"Adam pay attention this is important!" I sighed, "Sorry Mr Davenport." I wonder what colour my wings would be…..

Chase's POV

Bree and I entered the lab to find, Leo, Davenport and Adam already there. We sat down. "Okay guys, a really important friend of mine is coming to take a look at some of my creations. This is really important to me, if he likes my inventions he will promote them or maybe even buy some."

I had a funny feeling Adam was in his own little world and didn't hear anything Davenport just said. "That's awesome Big D. When are they coming?" Leo said. Davenport started to get nervous, "_He _will be here Saturday morning." He said. "But that's tomorrow morning!" I exclaimed. "I know I am freaking out! Every one go and start cleaning something!" he shouted.

Everyone then ran off in different directions, cleaning and tidying everything they could see.

My thoughts travelled back to when I got home. As soon as we arrived, Eddy told us go down to the lab because Davenport wanted to talk to us. Leo and Adam went on Down, just as I was about to wake Bree who was sleeping on the sofa when I suddenly I heard her mutter Ethan's name. Great now she talked about him awake and asleep. "Bree, Breeee," I tried tapping her on the shoulder, but then she suddenly clutched onto my hand, "Chase," I froze, Bree was still sleeping. I slipped my hand out of hers, and shouted rather loudly in her ear. Then she woke, probably not even remembering why she said my name. She probably didn't even know what she was saying.

As much as I hated to admit it, I really liked Bree. I couldn't help but feel this spark when I'm with her, and to be honest it was starting to annoy _me_.

I had just finished cleaning the living room when Bree came down stairs. "No Way!? REALLY!? I am so happy for you Ashley!" I smirked at her amount of enthusiasm, "Oh my God, yeah!" I mocked her. She gave me a dirty look and finished her conversation. She hung up the phone. "Do you always have to be so annoying?" she said in an angry tone. "I don't have to but I enjoy it." She tried to hide a smile, "Whatever,"

Bree's POV

What was happening? Chase smiled at me I felt like melting. But this doesn't make any sense! I am going out with the guy of my dreams and here I am, loving Chase. Wait. Did I just put "loving" and "Chase" in the same sentence? Maybe I'm going crazy…..

"Breeeeeee, you just zoned out, you ok?" said Chase. I realised I was just staring at him with a dumb expression on my face. "Yep! Got to go!" I ran as fast as I could up to my room. Well it wasn't really my room but Tasha said I could use her old sewing room again and this time she wouldn't bother me.

I fell onto the spare bed and shut my eyes hoping for a peaceful night's sleep….

Once again I heard someone calling me and wasn't the least bit surprised, when I turned around and saw Chase. Once again he took my hand and told me he loved me and to my surprise I replied, "I love you to." Suddenly I was being shaken awake by Adam.

"OH MY GOD," he shouted. "Shhh Adam, what's wrong?" He looked at me and whispered, "You said you loved Chase!" I turned bright red. Why didn't someone tell me I sleep talked? "Adam forget you ever heard that." "But Bree-," he started, "No Adam forget it!" "HE LO-," I cut him off.

"So Adam why are you in here?" I said trying to forget about our conversation. "Oh, Davenport says his guest is here." What? I thought it was early Friday night. I wonder how long I slept for.

Adam and I made our way down stairs to find a pale looking man, tall and had salt and pepper coloured hair, wearing a suit.

"Ah here are the other two bionic teens that I have heard so much about." His voice was cold and empty, "I am Charles O'Reilly the 3rd very successful business man, pleasure to meet you." We shook his hand and said hello. "Now Davenport shall we head down to your lab? I think we have business to discuss," Mr Davenport nodded eagerly, "Oh yes sir, if you will follow me."

Davenport and Charles O'Reilly made their way down to the lab leaving Adam, Chase and Leo and I in the Living room. "Davenport says we should set the table, because Mr O'Reilly is staying for Lunch." Said Chase. So we started to gather up cutlery and gradually set the table.

We were just talking about what Davenport might buy with the money he might get, when he and Mr O'Reilly came up from the lab. "Some of you work really is excellent Davenport, how about we discuss my _terms _over lunch_._" "Of course, kids go upstairs," said davenport immediately. "Actually I want to have dinner with them too." Mr O'Reilly said.

Soon everyone was dinning at the table, "So kids how your Bionics work?" This was a topic discussed quite frequently over lunch and a topic that seemed to interest Mr O'Reilly the most. When he did address the topic, he seemed to talk to Chase the most, and some of the conversations they had, I had no clue what they were saying.

"Alright kids do you all want to go upstairs I have reached my decision," said Mr Charles O'Reilly. We all slowly walked up stairs. Pleasantly stuffed from the meal we just had.

Davenports POV

"So your terms Mr O'Reilly?" I said. I really hope he likes my stuff. Like I am a billionaire but a little more money never hurt anyone. "I have reached the decision," he paused, "I will promote your products and buy one of your creations," YES! DAVENPORT'S SO AWSOME! "Thank you very much sir. Which product caught your eye?" Mr O'Reilly looked at me. A smile crept on to his face. "One of your bionic humans. I am willing to pay 2.5 Million." Does he mean, Bree, Chase and Adam?

"I am really sorry I can't sell you them." I couldn't could I? "Then we have no deal but thank you for your time." He got up to leave. "Which one would you want?" I basically shouted at him. "Chase seems like a mighty fine fellow, I promise I would train him and I have more than enough money to buy the facilities to." I thought about this. Chase was highly intelligent and would probably get better training with Mr O'Reilly. "Ok you got yourself a deal Charles." He looked at me. "Don't call me Charles. I will be here to pick up the boy tomorrow morning, 8 O'clock sharp." He left. How was I supposed to tell Chase? I am not being selfish am I? I just really like money…..

**Chapter 3 should be up soon, i am kinda writting as i go :D Xxxx (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thank you to anyone who has read or commented on my story :D (::) xxxxx**

Chase's POV

We heard the door shut. We all ran down stairs and bombarded Davenport with questions. "Did you get the money? Can I have a speed boat!?" said Adam. "Yes and no freaking way, ever." Adam looked disappointed, "But I will buy you a toy boat." Adam fist bumped the air. "YES!"

"Hey guys? I need to talk to Chase." We all stared at him, waiting for him to talk to me. "Alone." Adam, Bree and Leo all sauntered back upstairs again; probably waiting for me to come up and tell them what Davenport told me. 

"Chase, how do you feel about going on a really long holiday and never coming back?" said Davenport. "I am sorry Mr Davenport, I don't follow."

"When Mr O'Reilly visited, he seemed intrigued by the Bionic humans I created. He said the deal was off, unless he could take one of you and train you. Surprise, he chose you, yey!"

I was trying to take in everything he was saying. I would have to leave Bree, Adam, Bree, Leo and Bree!?

"You can't be serious? You are basically sending me away to a random person so you can get your products promoted and a million dollars?"

"Um... sort of… come on Chase do it for me?" said Davenport with a fake smile. What!? "But I never got to tell Bree… that….. I… um need to borrow her…. uh maths homework!" I said. Even though I had already done all the work in the maths text book. "Don't worry about homework Chase because Mr O'Reilly lives England. Oh and he will be here bright and early tomorrow morning, go pack!" Davenport shouted and ran off in a random direction before I could react.

I went down to the lab to pack my stuff. Suddenly the lab burst open revealing Adam, Bree and Leo. "What did Davenport say? Are you getting a boat?!" said Adam Accusingly. I didn't speak. I couldn't confront them on what I just heard; I would never see anyone of them ever again. "Chase? What did Davenport say?" said Bree in a soft voice. I avoided look at them, "Davenport's letting Mr O'Reilly take me away to a private training facility so he can get his stupid product promoted!" I said in an angry voice. Then, for some odd reason I kicked the wall. Ouch, that actually really hurt.

Bree's POV

"Wait what! Why on earth would he do that!? I still need to tell you I- think your hair looks funny?!" What!? Why on earth did I say that? I sounded like a dweeb. They all gave me a funny look. I shrugged.

"Ok I will come with you!" said Adam with a smile. "Adam… Mr O' Reilly lives in England…" Chase said. Adam was still smiling, "So? I don't care if you go to English I will come with you." I looked at Adam. As stupid as he sometimes came across, he was a really sweet guy. Chase sat down. "Thanks Adam, but I don't think that's going to work."

Adam grabbed Leo's wrist, "Come on Leo, we are going to talk Davenport!" Adam left, Leo being tugged along behind him.

I came and sat down beside Chase. "Are you ok?" I said. I felt so bad for him. I wasn't going to see him again. "Yeah I guess." He didn't look up. "When do you have to leave? We could do something fun before you go." He looked up at me. His Brown eyes were filled with so much sadness. "Tomorrow morning at 8 O'clock." He sighed. I realised how close we were. My mind was spinning at 100 miles a minuet.

Suddenly my phone rang. I wonder what would have happened if it didn't? Would we have kissed?!

"Hello?" I said in to the phone. "HEY BREE BABEY! I am in the car outside your house are you ready to go to the party?" He basically shouted into the phone. There was a sudden movement and Chase was out the door and I was pretty sure he heard what Ethan said. "Ethan I told you, I am not going to the party." I heard a laugh from his end of the phone. "Bree, hurry up and get your butt out here before I come in and drag you out." He laughed as he said it, but it sounded a little threating.

I grabbed a jacket and got into his car. "Can we be quick there is some family business I have to deal with." He laughed at me. "Bree shut up about your family you don't need them, you have me!" He tried to force me towards him to kiss. "I think you need to concentrate on the road." I said. UGH. His breath stunk of beer. "Have you been DRINKING?" I said. He smirked at me. "Course I haven't." I was debating whether or not to believe him.

When we arrived at the party, a lamp was thrown and smashed into the wall behind my head. "What kind of a party is this?" I said to Ethan. "Chillax, everyone is only having a bit of fun!" There were teenagers screaming running around everywhere. A lot of things lay broken on the floor.

"Who's party is this?!" I said as someone punched a random guy. "Trent's. His parents are out of town." I backed away this party was completely out of control. "I think I should go, Ethan"

Ethan held on to my wrist. "Hold on Bree, you need to meet some of my friends." His grip was so tight; I swear it was going to leave a bruise. I pulled away from Ethan and quickly walked towards the door. Suddenly I tripped over someone's foot and fell to the ground. I was getting dizzy, I closed my eyes….

Uhh, my head hurt like crazy. I sat up. I was in what once looked like a very pretty house. The furniture was covered with numerous stains, the TV was broken and the above head chandelier was hanging out of its socket. There were still a number of people passed out on the floor. I slowly got up, clutching my head. I saw Ethan passed out with two girls in his arms.

I found a piece of paper and wrote him a note that said: _Ethan, you went slightly overboard last night and I think we should end it, BREE. _I stuck the note to his forehead, he snorted slightly.

I looked at my watch. It read 8:07. In the night? But it was light outside. OH NO! Chase!

I ran home with all the super speed I could. I arrived home to find Leo and Adam sitting on the couch. I could hear Tasha and Davenport fighting upstairs.

"WHERE'S CHASE?" I said. It was only slightly passed 8, he couldn't have left yet. Leo said, "Bree, Mr O'Reilly came to get Chase a few minutes ago. He's gone."

**I have already started working on chapter 4 :D should be up soon :) xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's chapter 4 and I'm still writing! :D Xxxx**

Adams POV

Things had been really weird lately. Since Chase left, Bree has barely talked to anyone and was starting to resemble an emotionless zombie.

Without Chase's know it all attitude, the house seemed to become rather dull. Not as many laughs, if any at all and to be honest, I missed teasing Chase the most.

Plus, Davenport still hasn't got me my toy boat!

Chase's POV

I waited all night for Bree to return from the party with Ethan, when she didn't I was seriously worried but still annoyed that she didn't say goodbye….

Mr O'Reilly kept his word and arrived at 8 O'clock sharp. It was really hard saying goodbye to everybody.

I hated being treated like an object. Davenport just handed me over like I didn't have any free will, just a creation, a design.

After a lot of heartfelt good byes I left with Mr O'Reilly. We didn't talk the entire time it took to us to get to the airport. When we boarded his private jet we were told it would take a good few hours before we would get to England.

The whole time on the plane I could stop thinking about Bree and the moment we had in the lab. It just made me want to go home even more. I felt like I was dreaming and I wonder what would of happened if HE hadn't called. I hated the fact that Bree loved Ethan, but if she's happy with him what can I do but be happy for her too? But if he ever hurt her, my attitude towards him now would seem pleasant.

My thoughts were interrupted by Mr O'Reilly, "So Chase, what's it like being a bionic human? Your bionics are the most interesting out of all Davenport's creations." This is the point where I snapped.

"THOSE "other" CREATIONS ARE CALLED ADAM AND BREE, AND THEY ARE GREAT PEOPLE, NOT CREATIONS, DO YOU HERE ME? WE ARE PEOPLE!" Mr O'Reilly looked at me, amused. "Of course Chase, I agree with you, you are most obviously a person who deserves to be treated with respect I apologise." I was surprised at Mr O'Reilly's sudden kindness.

"I'm just going to miss them." My voice cracked. "I once had a family, a wife, daughter." He sighed, "They died in a house fire about five years ago now." I did feel sorry for the man. He acted all tuff but deep down he seemed to kind of have a heart.

"I am really sorry Mr O'Reilly, I didn't know," I said, he smiled at me, "Please call me Charles." I now felt really awkward, what was with this sudden kindness?!

When we arrived at he showed me my new room. I would be lying to say his house wasn't awesome and believe it or not, bigger than davenports house.

The next few days went by quickly enough. We did basic training in "Charles'" lab. But apart from that I had basically no company and stuck to my room most of the time, bar meals.

One day when we were eating dinner Charles said to me, "You haven't been talking to your family lately, have you?" he said. It was true we hadn't been in contact. "Well how can I? They're all the way in America and we're here." He gave a chuckle, "you do know we live in the 21st century and you can use my computer to chat or talk to them," I had been so caught up in having to move I never even considered talking to them.

I was about to leave the table when Charles said, "You know, I am not totally evil, I need to talk to Davenport about the details of promoting his products so why don't we invite the rest of your family round for the weekend?" I stopped. "Really? You would do that?" I said. I was surprised. I had warmed up to Charles over the last few days and realised that he really wasn't as bad as he let on.

"Sure," he said, I smiled. I went onto his computer in his office and looked up video chat.

I got a really exiting feeling as turned on video chat. I soon got it connected up to Davenport's computer. RING RING, RING RI- "Hello?" it was Leo. "Hey Leo!" He looked at me. "Chase? We all thought you died!" Oh Leo, I missed him. "Nope still alive. How's everyone?" I was so happy to be in contact I couldn't stop smiling. "Um... everyone's been uh… we have all missed you," I smiled.

"I have missed you guys too. Go get the others though, I have a surprise." Leo ran off and in a couple minutes returned with everyone.

I was so happy to see them. Everyone looked basically the same but Bree looked slightly tired. I looked at her, she blushed.

"CHASE!" Adam came up and hugged the computer screen. "WHATS'S YOUR SURPRISE?! IS IT EDIBLE?" I laughed at Adam, "No it's not edible Charles said I could invite you all round for the weekend, surprise."

"Ohhhh I NEED TO GO PACK!" screamed Tasha, she left in a hurry. Everyone seemed fine with the arrangement. They were flying over the following weekend.

Bree's POV

After Chase left I felt as if a part of me was gone. Yeah Yeah mushy whatever. It was really boring not having him around, I missed his annoying, obnoxious, aggravating self.

It was really weird seeing him on video chat. It showed me how much I missed him.

School has been a lot harder. Apparently Ethan dislikes being dumped by a note, and now is kissing every random girl in sight to try and get me jealous, but it's mostly plain annoying. I got really nervous thinking about seeing Chase again, which was weird since I have known him my whole life.

I was almost packed. I was so ready to go to England. I needed a long holiday. Or something like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5 :D enjoy! XXxxx**

Chase's POV

I was really excited to see everybody again. Their plane would be landing in half an hour. I kept pacing my room.

My training had improved majorly. With all Charles technology I learned more quickly.

I heard a knock on the door. There was no doubt Adam was knocking the door. He banged the knocker 13 before the door was opened by the maid. I heard him from here, "Wow! You're like those olden day slaves!" I ran into the hallway. The maid gave Adam a disdainful look then entered the kitchen.

I was soon pulled into a crushing hug by Adam. "CHASE! I MISSEDYOU SO MUCH!" I laughed at Adam. "I missed you to Adam," It was great having them all there but soon enough we all split up. Tasha went to see the swimming pool, Davenport went with Charles to talk business. So I showed Bree, Leo and Adam my room.

It was so good just hanging out like normal. Adam and Leo were obsessed with all the video games and Bree was sitting on the couch talking to her friend on her phone.

"Is your phone attached to your face?" I said jokingly. She shot me a look. I laughed. "Sorry got to go, byeeeee," she said, then she looked at me. "I see you haven't changed much," I smiled at her, you love me really,"

Her phone rang again. She looked at it then hung up. "Who was that?" I said, "Just Ethan he keeps calling me." I suddenly felt really annoyed. "Oh right sorry your boyfriend. Sorry I forgot to ask you how the party went." I said, with a slight hint of rudeness in my tone.

"Why do you care and no need to be rude!" She shouted

We were basically up in each other's faces, when suddenly Adam said, "hey Leo, want to go see that uh thing?!" they both ran out of the room at top speed.

"Well I just wondered why you never came home." I said. "I fell and hit my head and ended passing out on the floor!" I looked at her. Really? That was her excuse? "Ok you fell and hit your head," I said sarcastically. "I did! Even ask Ethan." Ugh. I rolled my eyes. "What is your problem with Ethan?" she shouted. "I just don't think he deserves you. But if your happy fine!" I shouted back. "WELL I BROKE UP WITH HIM BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HIM, I LIKE YOU!" She stormed off leaving me confused.

Bree and I were avoiding each other like the plague. If we did talk to each other it was downright unpleasant. I didn't know whether to ignore the situation or to do something about it.

So Bree liked me, I acted like a jerk, and we are in the middle of deciding if we love each other or hate each other.

They were flying back home today and I hadn't even sorted out the situation with Bree. We said are good byes. I really wanted to go over and give her hug, but we were as close to that happening as Adam winning a Nobel prise.

After they had left, I felt worse than before I knew they were coming. That fight with Bree had really made me think. If I had been antisocial before it was nothing compared the way I was now.

I never came out of my room and I was pretty sure I was starting to show signs of being crazy. I debated with myself whether or not to call them on video chat and talk to Bree, sort everything out. I decided against it maybe it was better if Bree forgot all about me.

Bree's POV

As soon as the plane landed I got even more depressed than before. As soon as I get to see Chase we have an argument, and now it could be ages before I see him again.

I am not sure if Adam and Leo do know about me liking Chase. Although I am pretty sure they were eavesdropping through the door when I said it. They were doing a great job so far not to mention him.

Everyone in the house started to stay away from me, afraid I would do something crazy, of course I couldn't keep any promises that that wouldn't happen.

I was in a depressing mood lying, on the couch stuffing my face with pizza when Adam and Leo came up to me.

"Hey Bree, what ya doing?" Adam said. I rolled my eyes. "Eating." Adam took a step behind Leo. "So Bree… how about we go video chat Chase or something, you know, to pass the time." said Leo. I gave him one of my deadly stares. "No? Maybe another time." He quickly exited the room closely followed by Adam.

Time dragged by. It had only been a couple weeks since I last saw Chase, but it had felt like forever. I wonder what he was doing…..

Chase's POV

The next few weeks went by really slowly. Eventually Charles persuaded me out of my room and we continued my training.

"Chase, you have improved majorly, well done." Charles smiled. I returned a smile. Wow I hadn't done that in a while. "Thanks." I replied. "Chase there is something I need to talk to you about." He said in a serious tone. We sat down.

"Do you know I took you on as a project for a book I was writing?" he said. "Yes I assumed so since you were recording the information and I guess you would have to do something with it." I answered. He smiled. "Yes Chase you have been an excellent partner to work with and I'm happy to say I have got all the information I need." I thought about what he just said. "Does this mean I can go home Charles?" he looked at me. "Yes Chase you can go home." I jumped up. "Thank you so much sir." I left in hurry to pack my stuff.

To be honest I had never been more exited in my life. I basically shoved all my stuff in my suitcase and started wondering round the house for stray bits and pieces.

Soon enough I was packed and standing on the front steps of Charles' house. "Are you coming with me? Back to America I mean." He looked at me. "No Chase, my works here. I will miss you, you know. Well stay safe, fly carefully." He grinned at me, although I could detect a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I will miss you to."

When the private jet did land back in America, it was dark outside. I couldn't stop having a tingly feeling as the cab approached Davenport's house.

I wonder would it be really awkward seeing Bree again.

I rang the bell. Bree opened the door. For a second I thought she was going to slap me when she wrapped her arms around my neck and suddenly we were kissing. It felt like I was in a dream.

I am not even sure how long we stay liked that when we heard a laugh from behind us. Leo and Adam were killing themselves laughing.

But what did it matter? I laughed along with them. This was the happiest been in forever. I looked at Bree, she smiled up at me. This was probably the best moment of my life.

**This was the final chapter thanks for anyone who read my stuff :D if anyone has written any stories I would love to read them, if you leave them in the comments below :) XXxxxx**


End file.
